Imprisoned
by BohemianTypewriter
Summary: Unexpectedly, Ginny is brought to Malfoy Manor. The Weasleys, in hiding, are unable to rescue her. Harry doesn't know where she is. To Draco Malfoy, the situation is ridiculously complicated, because of the silly girl's attempt to escape. She may cost him the little honor the Malfoys still had. Updated.
1. Chapter 1

i own nothing.

_Mudbloods and blood traitors deserve pain. That is all they are fit for. That is all that they deserve. _

_They are filth and so they should live in filth. There should be no pleasure in their lives, no numbness; the only sensation they are allowed to experience is pain. That is all they are permitted to have._

_That is their rightful place. At the mercy of wizards who are purer, stronger, and better than they are. At the feet of pure-bloods. At the feet of the Dark Lord._

_That is the way it has always been. That is the way it will always be._

….

The Snatchers were always bringing Mudbloods to Malfoy Manor, and Draco Malfoy hated it.

Being the youngest Death Eater, he was the one who was always supposed to do the most undesirable jobs. One of those was feeding the imprisoned Mudbloods and the occasional blood traitors. He was a Death Eater, and crappy jobs were an occupational hazard.

The only reason they were allowed to keep the Mudbloods alive was that the Death Eaters wanted to crucify them again and again. There were other things the Death Eaters did to them, too, and you really don't want to know what they are.

Once a day, every evening, Draco was supposed to go downstairs to the dungeons and put hard and tasteless food in front of the prisoners.

Draco picked up the bowls of food and went down to the dungeons. Pulling his wand from an inside pocket, he quietly said, "Lumos."

The prisoners cowered away from the light, blinking. When Draco came towards them, they scooted backwards as far as their cramped limbs could allow. There were sores on their wrists where the chains had dug into their skin. The room was disgusting. As he walked forwards the stenches of waste made him gag and his foot caught on a drain making his stomach contract. He raised his wand and said,"Aguamenti."

The thin stream of water was barely adequate, but the dungeon was almost bearable.

Again, the prisoners whimpered and looked away as Draco came towards them. In the beginning, he had enjoyed the feeling of power and control he felt at the sight of those helpless prisoners. But now the sight of them just made him feel physically ill. The Dark Lord would sometimes force Draco to crucify the prisoners. He hated that. He didn't want to be one of the Death Eaters anymore. When he was younger, that had always seemed desirable. Having power and serving the most powerful wizard ever. Now he could see it wasn't a bed of roses.

The thin Mudblood girls hunched away from him as he came towards them. He passed by them quickly. If he could finish this there would be time for tea in the hall with the other Death Eaters. Not much to look forward too, but there would be food.

Draco noticed that there was another, new, occupant. She was crouched in the farthest corner, her face pressed against her skeletal knees.

A strange feeling settled into the pit of his stomach. He knew this girl. Not from here but from Hogwarts. From years of taunting her brothers, but he'd never particularly overlapped with the most popular girl in the school, just because she was a blood traitor Gryffindor.

It was Ginny Weasley.

"Weasley?"


	2. Chapter 2

She looked up. Her hair wasn't silky and lustrous red anymore. It was faded and swooped around her face to her back in flaccid strings. Her eyes weren't the sparkling brown that had made boys at school swoon; they were empty and shadowed. As he rose his wand higher and she scooted away from the bright wand light.

She knuckled her eyes and looked up at him.

Her lips were cracked-when she spoke his name, tiny droplets of blood formed.

"What are you doing here, Weasley?"

She whimpered and edged away from him. "They caught me. I was outside our house… I thought I saw someone…I went out…and they caught me."

"Who did?"

"People." She said vaguely.

It was so strange to see her like this. Draco remembered her as someone strapping and audacious. He had never seen her looking as dejected as she did now Of course, he never knew her as anything but the blood traitor Weasley's sister.

He took the goblet, emptied the dirty contents on the floor, and filled it with fresh water. He swiftly held it up to her face; her hands were tied behind her back. He lifted it up to her dry lips and she flinched backwards a though expecting him to throw the contents on her face.

"Here," said Draco. He lifted the goblet to her mouth and gave her a drink of water. She drank thirstily and the goblet was soon empty. She looked up beseechingly.

Draco sighed. He got up, left the dungeon, and returned moments later with a tray. He could have used a Summoning Charm but he didn't want anyone seeing. He set it at her feet and untied her hands a little so she could move, but not enough to let her go. She slid her hands forward and timidly picked up a crescent shaped loaf of bread with a layer of cheese baked into the top. He had a supply of these since they were his favorite.

"Oh," said Weasley. "Oh, is all of this for me?"

"Sure," answered Draco.

She cupped its heat in her hands as if she still couldn't believe it was real, and then sank her teeth into it.

Draco stood up and leaned against the wall. He put a hand on her shoulder blades and she flinched away from him, even though he had never hurt her. Unkind thoughts were the only thing he'd done to her, and he'd never spoken those aloud, so why was Weasley scared?

"It's better if you chew it." He said sarcastically.

She nodded but didn't slow down. He waited until she was brushing the crumbs from her hands to leave.

"Malfoy?" she called weakly, her voice cracked with exhaustion.

"What?" Draco asked. Weasley wiped her nose on the edge of her sleeve and glanced upwards. "W-Why don't you just let me go?"

Draco turned to face her. Draco raised his eyebrows and gave her a flat stare.

"You'd never get out, Weasley. There are charms and hexes around this place-they'd catch you in a moment. Even you should have realized that."

She couldn't even spare the energy for irritation.

"And the Dark Lord would kill me. And I don't value your life more than my own, so you'll be stuck here awhile."

Weasley swallowed hard and nodded. "Malfoy?" she said timidly as he turned to go.

"Will the Death Eaters come tonight?"

Draco nodded and swallowed hard. Weasley's eyes filled with tears and she pressed her face into her drawn-up knees.

"Just don't fight so hard. Be submissive. Accept it."

Weasley looked up, sad and scornful, and made a surprisingly sharp remark.

Draco turned on his heel and marched out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

_I think i may have forgotten: JSYK, I own nothing._

Ginny stood in the centre of the room. The floor was made entirely of white marble so pure it almost seemed to glow. This was in stark contrast with the high walls, which were deep, dark black, as if cloaked in shadows. Some kind of magic made the darkness like water-the room was ringed with Death Eaters, soaked in darkness with only their masks visible. the lighting came from the golden lamps that rested on top of the pillars that were painted in a flaking brown paint, like sticks crowned with fire. there was a fine mist creeping at Ginny's ankles, making her shivering. She ha nothing on underneath the prisoner's clothes she was dressed in.

None of this mattered to Ginny just now, except for the tall person in black robes who was fingering his wand. She could make out a cascade of short, pale hair as lucius malfoy straightened up. She knew what was going to happen, and she was ready for the pain, and the fear. But deep down inside the shivering girl was a nasty little core of dread. Ginny ignored it.

Lucius Malfoy lifted his wand in a lazy, almost bored way, but behind hid Death Eater's mask, his eyes were were full of a malicious glint. Ginny gave him a quick glance, then lowered her eyes back to the shining floor. She thanked her lucky stars that they had not recognised her. After all, the last time Lucius Malfoy had seen her had been five years ago, when she was eleven; she was sixteen years old now. Ginny had blossomed remarkably since then, like a butterfly emerging from a chrysalis as something of beauty.

Ginny didn't look particularly beautiful now, with he battered body and smudged face, but all that helped disguise her. Not to mention she was wearing the rough coarse clothes every prisoner at Malfoy Manor had been forced to wear-short, rough black dress that stopped just at the tops of Ginny's thighs. She had always been a fairly modest girl, and she'd always kept her body covered. These clothes just added to her feeling of vulnerability and shame.

"Now, my lovely," said Malfoy. She couldn't see his face, but she could imagine the smirk twisting it into an unimaginable shape. Ginny raised her chin a notch, defaintly.

"CRUCIO!"

Ginny couldn't help it-a shriek broke from her lips as her shoulder slammed into the marble floor. The fabric of the dress fluttered as she fell, the marble unbelieveably chilly against her exposed skin. The pain was unbearable;her nerves were on fire. Scream followed scream in rapid succession as her body contorted, the Death Eaters silent spectators of her pain, her shame, her misery.

'If Harry knew about this, he would save me,' thought Ginny. Tears were streaking her face as her body curled into herself, her poor, hardly-clad, bare body. 'No,' Ginny told herself. 'You can't let them know who you are. If they found out, they would torture me more, to find out about the places where the people of the Order live. I can't tell them that, because I'm not the Secret-Keeper, but they wouldn't understand.'

She bit her lip against the next wave of pain rose like a tide inside her body. 'And I can't let Harry save me. It's impossible. He'd be caught. He'd be killed. And...I can't let that happen.'

Slowly, the pain faded from her. Ginny raised herself from the floor, and propped her weak ravaged body on her elbows. Her hands automatically pulled down the black fabric to cover her torso, though she'd been immobile with pain when it had first ridden up over her skin. She spat a globule of blood and spit onto the floor. She had accidently bitten her tongue, but Lucius Malfoy seemed to consider this as a gesture of defaince.

"You would mock me?" His voice was barely above a whisper. His voice was angry.

"No! No, I-"

"Be still, be silent! You cannot interrupt me! You, Mudblood, are not worthy to wipe slime from my shoes."

Ginny lowered her head. "I am aware, sir," she said, her voice tiny. Her voice a feather, a sheer thread that could be torn at any moment. Every fibre of her being urged Ginny to scream, to yell, but the rash impulsive bravery for which Gryffindors are famous for had only a slight touch in her, and Harry was more important to her than her honor, her pride.

"CRUCIO!"

'Dear God,' thought Ginny,'let this end.'


	4. Chapter 4

Several weeks later, Draco went down to the kitchen, where the house elves had already produced the food that he was supposed to take down. H had ordered one of the house elves to take over his job, but had been discovered by his father. "We have fallen from grace, Draco," Lucius Malfoy had said hopelessly. "The last thing we need is to have the Dark Lord even more enraged with us than he already is. There is nothing to be gained by disobeying his orders."

The few trays were laid down neatly in parallel lines across the long wooden tables. Draco took out his wand and with a quiet Floating Charm to lift the trays in one go. The house elves, when they noticed him, bowed and scurried away in fear. No doubt they were expecting that, like the other Death Eaters, Draco would fire hexes at them, curse them. Where ever he went, he was expected to be crueler than he really was, because of what he was. No one expected him to be different.

Clenching his jaw, he walked out of the kitchen with the trays floating in front of him and made his way down into the cellar. At the doorway he hesitated. _Should I bring some more food for Weasley_,how wondered. Almost immediately he shook that thought off. He never should have given her the cheese bun in the first place. Now she would be expecting extra from him. How could Draco have given her the cheese bun anyway? He had no love for the Weasley. He didn't even like her. His only interaction with her had been at Hogwarts, where he basically ignored her or made a cutting remark as he walked by, which she usually ignored or countered. Her retaliation was so fierce it usually resulted in him being embarrassed in front of the Slytherins and he avoided meeting her at all, despite Hogwarts boys' sudden interest in her. There was no reason for him to be any kinder to wards her than he was towards the other prisoners, and she couldn't expect that from him.

He shrugged and walked into the cellar. In the dim light he pushed trays towards the various prisoners, huddled away from him. To his disapproval he saw that Pokey has brought down cutlery as well and he realized that the house elf could have prepared any kind of delicious foods while he was responsible, and for a brief moment he felt something almost like respect for the elf until he remembered that he was not supposed to like creatures inferior to him. When he approached the far end, where he expected to see Weasley, he dropped the trays in shock.

Where she was supposed to be sitting, there were only her chains, and with dismay he saw the food that Pokey must have given her. It was all piled on the side, chicken and steaks and even fruit, unbitten. She had starved herself to escape from the chains.

Swearing, Draco got to his feet. Before he could run to warn the Death Eaters, he felt a cold knife blade open a gash in his wrist and promptly he dropped his wand. He turned around, but his attacker was too fast and kicked him hard in the calf. He reached out to grab the shadowy form. defenseless without his wand, he saw the knife on the floor and swooped down to pick it up. The attacker raised the wand but before he or she could utter a spell, Draco yanked the skinny form around and held the knife to its throat. A tumble of greasy red hair fell onto his arm. "Weasley?" he spat in shock. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He reached down to wrestle his wand from her grasp and she bit his wrist, making him drop the knife. Kicking him again, she finally lost control and kicked him directly where you are never supposed to kick boys. Grunting from the incredible pain, Draco fell to his knees.

"Petrificus Totalus!" she yelped and his body froze. Turning around with his wand still in her hand, she quickly fired off jinxes to smash the prisoners chains. "Those of you who can walk, get up! Get up and escape!"

Draco watched helplessly as she and the other prisoners escaped. Before Weasley left, she walked to his side and looked down into his face. She was biting her lip nervously. Draco glared at her. She frowned and knelt beside him. Pointing his wand at his face, she said, "Thanks for the cheese bun," and mumbled a counter curse. Draco reached out and grabbed her just as she spun around and Apparated.


End file.
